


Through Everything, I Love You

by jamesilver



Series: The Lives, The Loves [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Children, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, M/M, Parenthood, Skywalker Family Drama, So much angst, This fic is a sequel, aaah, and then in this fic they have a baby girl, bacta tank baby, caemon was also a bacta tank baby lol, even tho everyone in this family is taking on the hux name lfafwaiojcoisejf, if you want to read about him being born go check out FEIHLY, literally aaah, literally any family tag you can think of bro, mpreg weirds me out, not mpreg, oh lets not forget as always, please read PRILY first, reading FEIHLY first isn't necessary, same with !! uhhh, there are also many ocs but they've been previously introduced, you guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesilver/pseuds/jamesilver
Summary: Five months after the harrowing ordeals of "Please Remember I Love You," Hux and Kylo's family is finally safe--with a few new additions. The war is over and the biggest problems they have are a newborn, a small child, a teenager, and oh, of course, in-laws.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: The Lives, The Loves [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717075
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Through Everything, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, All!
> 
> So this fic is the sequel to "Please Remember I Love You" and I'm sorry to say, folks, but it's really not gonna make much sense if you haven't read PRILY. So go check it out as part of "The Lives, The Loves" series! There is so much drama and angst in the original and this sequel is once everything calmed down. 
> 
> After the 'battle' on Kura, Kylo and Hux have gone back to their home with their four-year-old son, Caemon, and their semi-adopted Knight of Ren turned angsty teenage son. Their baby girl is on her way (bacta tank baby), and Kylo and Hux are trying to deal with the fall out of the war, parenting, and in-laws.

"Caemon!" Hux said sharply, looking up from the dish he was scrubbing. "Stop pestering him, would you?" 

From behind him at the stove, Kylo laughed as he flipped a pancake. "I'm sure Nyhl can handle himself," Kylo muttered. 

Hux watched the two boys in the living room. Caemon was sitting on the floor in front of where Nyhl was on the couch and he was running a toy speeder up Nyhl's leg. The fourteen-year-old would occasionally twitch his leg, indicating the toy was annoying him, but he continued to stare at whatever he was watching on his padd instead of telling Caemon to stop. 

Sighing, Hux tried again. "Caemon, put the toy down. Your father almost has breakfast ready; go and wash up." At that, he switched his glance to Nyhl. "That means both of you." 

Nyhl rolled his eyes, grumbling before setting the padd down on the couch next to him and getting up. He took Caemon's hand and walked him over to the bathroom so they could both wash their hands. Hux, for one, was just glad that he and Nyhl had gotten into some sort of rhythm over the last few months. 

At first, he would bristle whenever Hux spoke to him. Kylo was fine, of course, but Hux was an outsider. It had been five months since the rest of the Knights had all been killed and Nyhl had come to live with them, and Nyhl and Hux were finally starting to come to an understanding. 

That understanding being that while Nyhl might be an incredibly stubborn fourteen-year-old, Hux was the adult here and he had far more stubbornness. 

That wasn't to say that everything between the two of them was some sort of fight. Nyhl was settling in with the family and had a particular soft-spot for Caemon, but Hux was sensing that it was going to take years for Nyhl to get completely comfortable around Hux. 

Today, however, might change that. Because Nyhl just might be his best ally today. 

Finishing up the dishes, Hux wiped his hands on a towel and got out plates, forks, and syrup, setting them at the table for the boys. Kylo stacked the rest of the pancakes as the two came out, Nyhl still holding Caemon's hand as they walked to the table. 

One stack of normal pancakes was handed to Hux to be brought to the table and when the three had sat down, Kylo emerged from the kitchen with another plate held behind his back. 

Caemon jumped up and stood on top of his seat, bouncing excitedly. "Pancakes! Pancakes!" 

Kylo raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me, sit your little butt down on that chair." Caemon complied and Kylo smiled. "Alright, drumroll please," he said dramatically. 

Ever-excited, Cameon tapped the tabletop but it was bad and weirdly spaced-out and decidedly not at all a drumroll. 

Scoffing, Kylo rolled his eyes at Hux and Nyhl. "You two are both so serious all the time. Come on." He gave a pointed look at Caemon. "It's a special occasion." 

Nyhl rolled his eyes. It was strange: even though Nyhl wasn't Kylo's child, he had been practically raised by him long enough that he had picked up some of his mannerisms, just as Caemon had. "Kriff's sake," he muttered under his breath. 

"Hey," Kylo pointed with one hand. "No cursing in front of the kid." 

Caemon giggled behind his hand. "Nyhl said a bad word!" 

Glaring at Kylo, Nyhl lifted his hands into a drumroll on the table. 

"Yes!" Kylo said, smiling wide. He bounced on his toes, looking at Hux. "Come on, babe, you gotta." 

Hux spared a glance to the ceiling, muttering, "The things I do for this family," before joining in. 

"Iiiiiiit's a—“ Kylo pulled the plate from behind his back. "Bantha pancake!" He set the plate down in front of Caemon. 

There were three pancakes on the plate, actually: a bantha (Caemon's favorite) as well as a TIE fighter and a blob that clearly looked like Kylo tried to do something else and failed. The blob, however, had the redeeming factor of having four small candles sticking out of it. 

He set the plate down in front of Caemon and lit the candles, making sure to keep the child back from the flame. 

Excited, Caemon drew in a big breath and let it all out, sufficiently extinguishing the candles but also, in classic child manner, spitting everywhere on the table, including Nyhl, across from him. 

Hux stifled a laugh and Nyhl shot him a cutting glance. In response, Hux held his hands up, palms facing Nyhl. "I wasn't laughing," he said through a smile. 

Dramatically, Nyhl grabbed a hand towel and wiped his face off. Caemon, to his credit, was oblivious. 

Smiling, Kylo kissed the top of Caemon's head. "Happy birthday, snug bug." 

Moving to sit down, Kylo said, "Okay, everyone. Let's eat. We got a big day today." 

Hux reached over and removed the candles from Caemon's pancake. He was about to start cutting it, but a small hand laid on top of his. 

"No, daddy, I can do it. I'm a big boy now." 

"Caemon—“

"Hux, it's fine," Kylo said. "It's not like he's using a knife; let him try." 

So Hux supervised while the child took his fork in both hands and turned it sideways like he had seen his dads do, trying to cut the pancake. He had stuck his little tongue out of the corner of his mouth in his effort, but it didn't seem to be helping him any. Hux smiled, trying his best to help without doing it for him as the child kept repeatedly saying, "Daddy, I got it." 

Across the table, Nyhl took his second helping of pancakes, sliding four onto his plate. 

"Hey, leave some for the rest of us," Kylo joked as the kid was shoving half a pancake in his mouth. 

"He's a growing boy, Kylo," Hux smiled. 

Kylo made protesting sounds, gesturing at himself. 

Caemon giggled, looking up. "He's gotta eat lots of pancakes to grow up big and strong!" 

Hux pointed at Caemon, emphasizing his point, while looking at Kylo. 

"Aren't you the one who's always telling me I need to stop meditating instead of eating?" Nyhl asked. 

Laughing, Kylo threw his hands up in defense. "Yeah, cause the Force is not a substitute for food! All I'm saying is I need pancakes, too!" 

Nyhl folded a pancake in half with his fork so he could fit the entire thing in his mouth at once. 

"I'm sure you'll live, dear," Hux said.

With Caemon still focusing intently on cutting his pancake, Kylo quietly flipped him off. 

Jaw dropped, Nyhl pointed. "You hypocrite!" He said to Kylo. 

Both laughing, Kylo playfully knocked the other's hand down. "Shut it!" 

And so family meals had started to typically go this way. Caemon championed a piece of pancake that he had cut all on his own and after he put it in his mouth, he set his fork down, smiling up a storm between closed lips, so proud of himself. In that small moment, Hux picked up the fork and cut the rest of the pancakes quickly. 

Then, he watched his family for a moment. And it was strange, really, to call it a family because he had never really had one before Kylo came into his life. To him, family had always been about a blood relation, not relationships. But this was something entirely different. It made him feel warm inside and it made him somehow able to not even regret that he had left behind everything else he had once wanted. 

All those months ago, when Kylo had changed their lives that day on _The_ _Supremacy_ , Kylo had been right. This was so worth it. It was worth throwing everything away for. And he wouldn't change it for anything, especially with how hard they had worked to get here. 

Nyhl or Kylo must have done something funny because Caemon burst out in a laugh he couldn't control and disgusting bits of partially-chewed pancake spilled forth. 

Before anyone could even blink, all of it froze in midair. 

"Nyhl," Kylo warned. "What have we said about the Force at the table?" But Nyhl just looked a little pissed off. 

He snapped his head towards Kylo. "I'm just supposed to let this happen? I already got spit on once this breakfast!" 

Kylo held out a hand to calm him down. "Okay, I understand that. I'm just saying, as a household we are attempting to practice using the Force less. And I don't feel like you are making an effort in that." 

Nyhl gave Kylo a dark look, waving his hand so that all of the floating crumbs disappeared neatly into the garbage can. 

"We can discuss this further later," Kylo said. 

"Yes, master." 

Kylo fixed him with a level gaze. "Not anymore, Nyhl." 

Hux could sense the conversation was only going to grow more tense so he cleared his throat, drawing both of their attention. "I think we should clean up." He gave a pointed look at his watch. "And, uh," he looked to Kylo. "One of us is going to have to get him cleaned up." With his head, he indicated the syrup-covered child next to him. He left the choice out there, unspoken between them: 

Do you want to take Caemon and let Nyhl have space, or do you want me to take Caemon so that you two can talk this out? 

How quickly the two of them were able to learn to communicate with implications alone once they started raising a teenager.

Kylo looked like he was going to sigh, but he covered it up. "I'll take him," he said before standing up and coming around the table to sweep up Caemon in his arms. 

"You have been captured by the soap monster!" He said, putting on a silly voice, carrying Caemon towards the upstairs bathroom. 

Still both sitting at the table, Hux sighed and looked at Nyhl. The teen was hunched over the table, arms crossed and set on the tabletop, looking like he was trying to hide in his shoulders. Like Kylo, the mask he wore when he was part of the Knights made it so he wasn't very adept at hiding his emotions, but the fact that he had been doing so for so long from so young made it even worse. 

"I'm not going to criticize," Hux said. 

"Then don't." 

"He's doing his best, Nyhl."

Nyhl looked up, sharply. His entire life, he had always been so intense. "I didn't ask for this. You're not my dads; I didn't ask for you to raise me! I was perfectly happy with the family that I  _ had _ .”

Hux sighed. He wasn't going to fight, even though it hurt. "We're not keeping you here, Nyhl. You're a fairly capable fourteen-year-old and we make no mistake that you would probably do fine on your own. But you don't want to be alone. We don't want you to be alone. And five months ago, we asked if you wanted to be a part of this family because you are welcome here and we love you, and you said yes. I'm sorry, but this household comes with rules. We've all gone through a lot to get here. And, to be fair, Nyhl, we're fairly lax with the restrictions we give you." 

As Hux spoke, Nyhl had gone back to looking at the table. "I just want to be a normal kid," he said, through gritted teeth. 

"I know. We want that for you, too. Believe it or not, Nyhl, normal teenagers have rules in their households, too." 

Despite it only having been five months, Hux had been starting to get a handle on reading Nyhl fairly well and he could tell he almost got a laugh with that one. 

"And Kylo's trying," Hux continued. "I know this is changing the relationship between you two and that that's difficult. But he's making as much of an effort as he can. Are you meeting him halfway, Nyhl?"

There was that sharp glare again. "I'm trying!" 

"Okay," Hux soothed. "That's all we ask. Just try. That's all we want. This is a weird transition for us all. Nyhl..." Hux wasn't sure if he should say this. "I know your perception on the whole matter, but try to see things from his perspective. Because he lost them, too." 

Now, Nyhl's sharp eyes softened and began to fill. "That was our family." 

Hux shook his head. "Your family wouldn't force you to choose like that. Look, if there's something this family has taught me, it's that family is built on love. If they don't love you, they aren't your family. And people who love you have your best interests at heart; they would never do anything to hurt you. Family wouldn't force you to choose like that. In the end, you didn't make Kylo choose, did you? Because you love him. And when everything happened, Kylo couldn't even think to hurt you, because he loves you and you are his family. The thought of hurting you was as repulsive to him as hurting Caemon or I." 

Nyhl squeezed his eyes shut and tears rolled down his cheeks. "I still miss them, though. I feel the pain of losing them. I feel the loss of their presence in my mind. Just like with my parents." 

Standing, Hux walked around the table and pulled the sitting child into a hug, holding Nyhl's head against his chest. "I know," he said. "We all wish there had been another way." 

Nyhl looked up at Hux. "Why did they do it? All of them? Why did they make Kylo do it? They knew—they  _ knew _ —he would protect Caemon first. Why did they do it, Hux?" 

Hux smoothed back the teen's unruly hair. "I don't know, Nyhl. But if we keep asking ourselves why and what if, we'll never be able to heal. Because we'll never know why and there is no what if. There is only what was."

Quickly, Nyhl smeared his hand across his face and Hux took that as his cue to pretend this had never happened. Together, they began silently clearing the table. 

Leaving Nyhl to finish up, Hux went and found Caemon and Kylo. The birthday boy was just finishing up his quick bath, Kylo wrapping him in a toddler-towel. And Hux knew he still was trying to keep up intimidating appearances, but there really was nothing cuter than a small child wrapped in one of those towels. Truly, no one could deny it. 

Kylo scooped Caemon up in his arms and then saw Hux in the doorway. He raised an eyebrow in a silent question. Hux waved him off and mouthed, "He's fine." 

"Alright," Kylo said, half to him, half to Caemon. He squeezed the child a little tighter. "Let's go get you dressed, snug bug." 

__________

Nyhl shifted awkwardly next to Hux, the dirt crunching beneath his shoes. He crossed his arms over his chest and Hux had to stop himself from the posture reprimandation. Instead, it reminded him that he was standing in the military positions he always so consistently adopted. Subconsciously. So he unclasped his hands from behind his back and tried to relax as the ship landed, spewing a light dust across the ground. 

As multiple figures emerged from the ship, Nyhl's shoulders hunched further. "I don't see why they had to be here," Nyhl said. "Why can't we just celebrate just the four of us?" 

Hux sighed in frustration. "Because Kylo and I agreed that she would be allowed to be part of Caemon's life." 

Risking a glance to the side, Hux saw that Nyhl's upper lip was curled in disgust. "I would still kill Organa given half the chance." He met Hux's eyes. "You should know that." 

Hux had to resist a smile. "What, you think I'm happy about the whole thing?" He turned back towards the group coming off the ship, Kylo and Caemon walking to meet them. "I'd do the same."

"She still hate you?" 

"Of course. She thinks I'm murderous and evil." 

Nyhl laughed a little. "Okay, and? Aren't you?"

Hux returned Nyhl's laugh with a small smile. "I'm sure you know the answer to that. Being a former Knight yourself. But she seems to be completely willing to forgive the murders and other atrocities and war crimes and tortures that Kylo has done. It's just me that she seems to still hold this all against."

"I'll probably get a pass because I'm still a child." 

"For sure." Hux narrowed his eyes as he watched Organa kneel down to hug Caemon. 

"Well, if you don't tell her that I'm still secretly evil, do you think she'll notice?" 

Hux laughed. "You're fourteen; you're not evil." 

"I—“

Glancing at him, Hux said, "You've got a long way to go, kid." 

"Oh, sorry I haven't blown up a whole system of planets, yet. I'm getting there. Just give me a little while." 

Now, Hux actually did laugh. He knew they were just joking back and forth. And Organa was getting closer with all others she had brought. Caemon was weaving in between everyone, excited to have so many people show up for his birthday. Which is why Hux had agreed, of course. 

Kylo was talking amicably with Poe as they walked back towards the house and as they got closer, Hux could hear Rey saying over-animatedly, " _ Four years old? _ ”

Okay, so maybe he didn't hate all of them. But even if pressed, he would never admit that he didn't despise the girl. Or the traitor. Or the traitor's boyfriend who was also his husband's childhood best friend (and, yes, Hux was convinced there was a time in Kylo's life when he had had a crush on Poe, but he wouldn't mention it). 

They got closer and Organa stopped short, keeping a slight distance between her and Hux. 

He nodded to her. "Organa." 

"We aren't even going to be on a first name basis?" She smiled. 

"My own husband doesn't call me by my first name." With a quick glance, he made sure Caemon's attention was elsewhere before he said, "You're lucky you get to address me at all," voice low, the exchange just for the two of them, the only person to overhear being Nyhl. 

Kylo was too far away to hear the words, but he knew the posture between the two of them, so he swept in front of everyone. "Come on in, everyone!"  
  


**Author's Note:**

> "the soap monster" i am CRYING  
> literally everything about this is disgustingly domestic in the best possible way  
> stay tuned to see their daughter!! she'll be showing up in a couple of chapters she is not ready to be born yet! her name is Dakara Op'eha Hux which is super cute lmao and I'm so excited for her to be here and for Dakara and Caemon and Nyhl to be SIBLINGS 
> 
> kylo is Really Trying So Hard you guys  
> ___  
> Make sure to subscribe to the fic and the series! This fic (TEIHLY) and the prequel to PRILY (FEIHLY) can be read concurrently!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!! Please feel free to leave a comment and/ or message me on [ tumblr ](https://www.bumblebae8.tumblr.com)
> 
> I am also currently taking ficlet requests on [ tumblr ](https://www.bumblebae8.tumblr.com)


End file.
